Endless Path
by NeonStarTheory
Summary: You've heard his story...now its time to hear mine." When Kairee is spat out from a sphere of light into Spira, she guessed strange things were going to happen. It's up to her to save Spira...yet again.
1. Blinded

"It all began on that God damned Sunday. It's true what they say ya know, that Zanarkand never sleeps! I could hardly move for the sake of the crowds. All over the headlines- Zanarkand Star Player disappeared after the events of the attack. Geez you'd of thought a partially destroyed city would be less.well busy? How wrong was I in thinking such thoughts. Little did I know, that say a few months later this place would just collapse. I guess you could say I was lucky.and I don't know grateful, that Sunday ever happened? I never did like Sundays you know but this just topped it off. I remembered that Sunday pretty well too.it was a remembrance about you, Tidus the champ of Blitz"  
  
"Excuse me! Please move.Grrr will you just get outta my way?!" A bad tempered screech rose above the crowds of girls that gathered outside Zanarkand's university. The source of all this attraction being the large screen on the side of the university, the news broadcasting once more about the missing star. The owner of the voice pushed and shoved trying her hardest to budge the crowd, but figured it to be impossible. She was only small.and with not enough power to pack a punch she had no way of pushing her way through the hundreds of fan girls, weeping and crying over the fact that 'their' Tidus had disappeared.  
  
The ebon and copper haired demon growled, now attempting to squeeze past. "You know! He was probably too up himself anyway to even care about you lot!" Just a little further.spotting an opening through the bodies, her violet eyes lit up. Scrambling forward she flew through the gap before it quickly closed again. "Thank You!" the 19 year old screamed turning on her heels in the direction of a large platform bridge that joined the two parts of the cities together. If she wasn't home soon, her mom would flip especially after the attack on the city, she truly believed anything could happen.  
  
With a heavy bag full of textbooks she slung it further up her shoulder, adjusting the two leather straps that attached to her black pants at the hips. It sure was kind of chilly today.weird. The thudding of guarded flat boots beat against the floor, the only sound that could be heard as she distanced herself away from the wailing.  
  
Kairee yawned slightly, rubbing a hand across her bare stomach while the other adjusted the thin straps that held up a pale blue coloured bikini styled top. She had decided to dress differently this morning.her kind of way of showing remembrance to that dude that vanished. True, she didn't really like the guy but hey she didn't know him.and it was kind of sad of what may of happened to him, well what everyone was thinking happened.  
  
Her remembrance for him was rather.different. Black fish net tights and matching arm stockings, along with fingerless blue gloves and pale blue knee high flat boots that matched her top. To be honest, she looked pretty much like a thug but it sure did make her stand out.  
  
Throwing a smile back over her shoulder, thankful of being able to free herself, she glanced at the digits of a clock on the side of a tall skyscraper. "Shit." Kairee stopped in her tracks almost as if in a daze as the time sunk into her memory. A threatening snarl began to climb across her face, if she wasn't home soon.then her mom would probably call in the forces! She didn't really have that far to go.just over the platform bridge and she was on the other side of town. Simple.  
  
The city of Zanarkand was beginning to darken and pretty soon the lights would be more blinding than they were during the day.  
  
"It was partially your fault you know, if it wasn't for your damned fans I wouldn't of been late coming home from University and well.disappeared. You could say it happened kind of like what happened to you, except erm different?"  
  
Kairee sped towards her house, stumbling slightly over her own feet, home was in sight. She stumbled once more, stopping in her tracks to adjust her boots continuing to hop along the way. That was however, until she decided to stop due to the effects of a dim light appearing in the alley beside her.  
  
Falling forward, Kairee landed on her ass roughly wincing as she landed. The light beside her began to glow brighter, growing in size all the while. Flicking a strand of hair from her face she began to crawl towards the light. Colourful orbs now beginning to surface and float about in the sphere of light. The light shone in bright violet eyes and cast the flickering lights against the walls of the buildings beside it, causing a slight blinding effect.  
  
Kairee extended a hand, and with a wary motion brought herself up onto her knees. Reaching over, her fingers lightly brushed against the orb, a warm and drowsy effect taking over her body as slowly yet unaware to herself her body began to fade. Her legs where the objects to fade first until a bright explosion of light surrounded the alley and from that moment on her body flickered out of view altogether.  
  
"I honestly didn't have a clue what happened from there onwards. There I was, touching this ball of light that magically appeared in the alley beside me and then all of a sudden.I guess it must of burst. All I remember then was a large explosion of light and after that darkness. I reckon I must have been out for a long time before I finally came too.and gazing about at my surroundings surely caught me by utter surprise. Where I was I didn't have a clue.but how to get home now that was the question. " 


	2. So it began

+\\ Disclaimer- I don't have the pleasure in saying that I own Final Fantasy X or its characters.Square-Enix have the pleasure. I do own Kairee though (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What's the matter mom? Has daddy upset you again?" "Sit down Kairee.we need to talk about something" "Mom?" "Please honey, just sit. Now just listen to me here ok? We both love you very much, your daddy and I but.me and daddy are going through a rough patch at the moment and we've decided it's for the best if we.split" "Why? Can't you sort it out? Like you both have before?" "I'm afraid we cant this time"  
  
A younger description of Kairee sat very motionless on the edge of the sofa, her mother weeping next to her trying her hardest to haul herself together for her daughter's sake. Kairee sat in disbelief; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it couldn't be true could it? Her mom and dad always fought, had always bickered about something stupid but this time it just seemed they couldn't patch things up. Maybe if they tried to.she just couldn't understand why they were both giving up. Her dad usually upset her mother very often, she didn't know exactly what he did but she always found her mother cowering in the corner after he had stormed out of the house. She was too young to understand, being only 7 when her father had left for good.  
  
Growing up without a father had left her in the dumps, many times she would see young girls trailing after their fathers all the time holding hands whereas she was made to become independent. Her mother had turned into a nervous wreck, she didn't leave the house that often and never spoke to anyone except her daughter. Kairee was left to become independent which caused an angst style of behaviour towards every living thing.  
  
The image of both mother and daughter faded out of existence and was slowly displaced by the blinking lights of Zanarkand City. The city stood tall, each and every light that strived on the machina shone out across the surrounding waters, blinding anyone for miles. The city looked as busy as usual however it was cast into silence.an eerie silence to be certain.  
  
Gradually the lights began to dim and slowly burn out and in a matter of seconds the city was cast in darkness. Not a sound could be heard or a motion seen as the City gave one final burst of light and fell dead.  
  
Kairee opened her eyes, gazing out at the scene before her or rather below her. Was she floating? In a panic she cast her eyes to the ground discovering that in fact she was floating and directly below her lay Zanarkand. This was all too surreal.it had to be a dream it wasn't real. She remembered the light in the alley, was that real too? Or had she just been dreaming. Thoughts bubbled through her mind as she squinted down at the dead city below, it looked like nothing without its lights.  
  
So the image of her mother and she as a child was a dream too? She remembered living it many years ago but that memory hadn't come to life for many years. She had no idea why it sprang to life right here, right now.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders lightly, finding herself unable to speak. It seemed like she was staring down at the city from behind a pane of glass. She could see the clouds and the night sky above the city yet looking about herself neither existed. This had to be a dream.  
  
Pondering all of these thoughts she hadn't noticed the commotion that was now happening below her. The city began to shake slightly, the lights fading in and out in various places each one creating a violent brightness.  
  
Smoke began to rise from the machina, thin wisps at first and gradually growing bigger and bigger as the thick clouds surrounded the city. Kairee cast her eyes down to the city. It was a casual glance at first something had caught her eye that was until an explosion rang in her ears. She took a double take and stood frozen in shock. The city had just exploded before her eyes! Rubble and dust flew up into the air, as the cloud of smoke grew higher. Stumbling backwards she flew her arms up to her face to shield from the smoke.but instead it drifted past below her.  
  
Kairee fell back into a sitting position, her face held in her hands as she stared glumly down at the destruction before her. Did all this really happen? No way she was dreaming. Kairee pursed her lips before blowing out, trying her hardest to shout however it was all silence. Holding a hand to her throat she glared out at nothing. Could she possibly go back home?  
  
The smoke below her was starting to clear and the dust and such had begun to settle, showing the way of what the city now looked like. All machina had been destroyed, each and every one lying in a heap on the floor and the surrounding buildings lay toppled over, rubble scattered here and there. This was a nightmare.  
  
A strange and bewildering sense overcome Kairee as she sat there staring down at the ruined city. At first it felt like someone was tugging at her hand, dragging her backwards until her back arched and her body was flung forward. Another light cascaded around her then it disappeared leaving her travelling through some sort of portal. Flashing lights zoomed past her before she fell into a large heap on the floor.then everything was silent.  
  
It had been some time before the hunched over figure of Kairee began to move. Her fingers were the first source of movement, twitching slightly then grabbing a tuft of grass that lay beneath her. Shortly following her eyes began to open, slowly at first as the violet depths got accustomed to the light. Everything was a blur, the bright light of the sun casting shadows across her face.  
  
Her body lurched forward as she came too, ebon locks falling across her face as she panted slightly from exhaustion. What had just happened back there? Squinting her eyes closed she drew a breath, holding a small hand to her chest to try and calm her rushing heart perhaps. Bringing her legs to her chest she gulped slowly opening her eyes and daring to peer about at her surroundings. It certainly wasn't Zanarkand.  
  
Did Zanarkand really get destroyed? Just.collapse like it did as if the machina shut down.unable to power the city anymore. Shaking her head she brushed her locks behind her ears and gazed wide eyed about her.  
  
She was in some sort of forest, what certainly didn't exist in Zanarkand. So that was one point proven.she wasn't there anymore. Running her hands across the grass below her, which she hadn't felt since her childhood one time. The golden orb in the pale skies shone down heavily upon her back, the heat beginning to grow hotter as the day grew on. The surrounding forest looked intimidating to be sure, the trees reaching way high into the sky, so high the tops seemed to pierce through the clouds above.  
  
It did look peaceful however, a luring power drifting out from deep inside. Kairee shook her head, her gaze turned to the floor as she wiped a tear away from her face. She was exhausted, lost, confused and lonely. What worse could happen?  
  
Trying to piece together what actually happened she dragged herself slowly to her feet, shaking off the book bag that still clung to her shoulder in efforts for her not to leave it alone here.  
  
So here she was stranded in this strange looking forest by herself, not having a clue where she was or even how she got here with only a book bag for company.great.  
  
She began to grow frustrated, she had never been lost on her own before, sure she was independent but she knew her way around Zanarkand and this place just blew it all out of the water. Her dream began to haunt her memory, everything little movement she made brought her back to the image of her father leaving and the city being destroyed. She just needed to cry. No, she was stronger than this.she just needed to go find help. At every end of the forest there had to be a city right? Or at least she hoped so.  
  
"Okay.which path looks the friendliest?" she whispered bending over and picking up her bag shakily. Big attitude Kairee had been blown out the window and replaced by a weak child, which didn't do her ego good at all. Spinning around she stared wide-eyed at all the possible routes to go. "My instinct says.right seeing as I am right handed" She gaped ahead at the path before looking down at her dainty hand, curling her fingers. "Right it is."  
  
Heavy feet hit against the forest floor, as the path seemed to continue on forever, Kairee had been travelling for some time now, following twists and bends never straying from the path. The heat of the sun had grown much more humid, her bangs sticking to the side of her face along with her shorts; she didn't appreciate this at all.  
  
"I must be nearing some sort of village now.what if they're savages, or cannibals, no stop thinking like this your making things worse" She scolded herself, checking around her paranoid at every little sound or movement. Something up ahead caught her eye however and picking up her pace Kairee headed over. Slumping her heavy bag to the floor she peered down at the boulder in front of her, some sort of signpost was labelled here. "Kilika Island, what a weird name to call this place.hmm well if a signs here then maybe a village or some thing is around here."  
  
A sound in the distance startled Kairee before she could ponder any more, and in a quick dash she hurried up her pace and almost ran down the rest of the path nearing an opening in the forest. She slipped through the opening only to find to her disappointment she was in yet another clearing.  
  
"Argh! Not again!!" She yelled tossing her back to the floor and began to continuously kick the bag about the floor, her fists curled at her side. "I'm hot, I'm sweaty, I'm tired, I wanna go home and I'm really pissed off!" She hurled herself at a tree, beating her fists off the bark creating a dull thud through out the clearing. She collapsed exhausted against the tree, her head hung as her hair shadowed her face. This was the end, she could feel it.her life slowly beginning to diminish. A sharp sound of what seemed steel against something solid echoed through out the silence in the forest behind her, whatever it was seemed to be giving it all it got. Kairee slowly turned round to face the direction of the sound straining her ears to try and pick out any voices. An angry cry soon followed a cry that sounded human which brought hope to the young woman's ears.  
  
She didn't care who it was or what they were doing but maybe they could help her get outta her.just maybe. Grabbing her book bag she hugged it to her chest and sped off in the direction of the voice and the action, grabbing hold of a tree and clinging on as she looked on at the source of sound.  
  
There on a wooden bridge through the forest over a small river was what looked a human. Middle length bright blonde hair blazed in the sun, as the figure with his back to Kairee stood guarded with a large blue sword type of thing. The thing in front of the boy however did not look human. It reminded her of some sort of wolf.but more reptilian. It was large and stood on all four legs but it just didn't look like what she expected.  
  
The fight between the two grew on and the young man seemed to be tiring, the beast pushing forward until he was on the floor his sword held up in defence. Kairee panicked and picking up a heavy book in her bag she hurled it towards the creature, smacking it upside the head and stunning the thing for a bit. She giggled slightly as the boy turned round to look for the cause, his piercing blue gaze startled as he looked at her. Kairee recognised him too well, Tidus.Blitzball. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest, so this was where he got to, it was his fault she was here! Tidus gazed back at her before remembering about the fiend. Rushing to his fight he darted forward striking the creature until it fainted exploding into orbs. Tidus sighed slightly, bringing his hand to forehead as he swept away the sweat.  
  
Kairee strode forward, dropping her bag and reached forward grabbing Tidus by the back of his shirt and pushed him forward. "You bastard! This is all your fault!" She growled glaring daggers at his back. Tidus stumbled groaning slightly before twirling round and holding his gloved hands up in defence. "My fault? I don't even know you!" He defended taking a step back. "In Zanarkand, all your fans! Crowding the streets so I couldn't get back home in time! It was your bastard fault that I seen that light in the alley!" She took a step forward before relaxing slightly. Sure she hated the guy but in truth it wasn't really his fault he disappeared.  
  
Tidus cocked his head to the side slightly, running a hand nervously through his hair as he backed away from the demon. "Your on about 1000 years ago right?" "1000 years? What the hell are you on! You only disappeared last week!" "Huh?" Kairee couldn't believe here ears; whatever happened to Tidus sure had made him crazy. "You are Tidus right?" He nodded. "Well then, when that thing attacked the city, last week ago may I add, you disappeared without a trace.and because of your stupid fans I couldn't get home" "And what about a light?" "A light.oh the one in the alley which practically blew me up! I don't know it appeared beside me and the next thing I knew I was here in this forest by myself" Kairee mumbled casting her gaze to the floor upset. Tidus stepped forward slightly, stretching out a hand to try and comfort her but thought other wise. "Maybe you should come back to Besaid Village with me.Yuna might know what your talking about"  
  
Kairee glared at him in slight disbelief. "You expect me to trust you? You're a jerk!" Tidus growled slightly placing his hands at his side. "Look you want to be left here by your self or find out some answers?" Kairee glared back at the floor, she knew he was right. "Do you have a name then?" "Kairee." she spat at him, her violet eyes placed back on his blue. "Alright then, lets get going shall we" Tidus held out his arms in the direction they needed to go, Kairee growled, picking up her bag before walking off in the direction with Tidus following. 


	3. SS Liki

//+ I still down own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters.bla bla bla. Hmm I realised I got no reviews.but that's fine, I'll just continue to post for my sake at least.  
  
Oh and another point that I was so clumsy about. I realised after I posted the chapters that there is no woods in Kilika.its just an island. So for my sake I'm just going to pretend way back on the island out of view.there's a wood.out of sight :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Here she was on her way to a place called Besaid, with a guy she didn't trust as far as she could throw him and that just happened not to be very far.  
  
Tidus had told her to board upon the ferry which went by the name of S.S Liki. Now to her that name sounded pretty silly for a boat, and when she giggled slightly over that fact she received a few dark stares from not only Tidus but the rest of the passengers on board.  
  
He had been pretty distant when the ferry set off, leaving Kairee to her own devices and venture about the ship. It was obvious she had a disliking for the guy, and to him he had no clue he hadn't even spoken to her before Kilika heck he didn't even know where she came from.  
  
Tidus sighed slightly, making his way to the front of the ship and rested his elbows upon the barrier staring out into the ocean. So much had happened since Sin, finding out he was a dream was a major blow but the fayth seemed to want to keep him around longer even creating him over again into a true form which was perfectly fine for him, this was his home now.  
  
Kairee jumped off the bottom stair leading out from the cabin where she had watched the captain steer the ship for some time. She had never been on a ship before, and this whole thing was pretty much new to her, she was just glad she didn't get sea sick with the ship rolling from side to side with the waves.  
  
Brushing down her legs she held a dainty hand to shield her eyes looking up at the skies. She had never seen skies so blue, everything seemed so pure but amongst this entire pure atmosphere it reminded even more of her hometown, so much it actually hurt.  
  
Pouting slightly, the black haired demon decided to take a scroll around this part of the ship, she hadn't looked much around here yet. Drawing in breath she began to whistle a small tune to herself, her spirits had picked up slightly for she had always wanted a small trip away from the city, get out there and see a few amazing things and although she missed home she decided this could be her chance of some sorts to sit back and enjoy the sights.like a tourist maybe.  
  
Ah, so what if she ran into Tidus, she could tell he realised she hated him. She wasn't too sure why she hated the guy so much it could have been because of his fame everyone liked him of course maybe it was due to the fact he had someone to fall back on whereas she.well had her mother but now she had nothing if the dream or rather nightmare she had of Zanarkand was true.  
  
Yawning loudly she arched her back, flinging her arms behind her head in an attempt to stretch, receiving a few mumbles from the people around her. Smiling sheepishly she slunk round the corner holding her head high as the sun beamed down on her back. Opening her eyes she gazed over at the slouching form of Tidus. "Guess I'll have to talk to the guy sometime.." She picked up her pace and strutted over to the barrier.  
  
The barrier budged slightly as she hung over it, her hair falling over her face as she gazed down into the water, everything looked so serene. Tidus budged slightly, glancing down at her a brow raised as he wondered what she was doing.  
  
"So." He asked turning round slightly to face her, his side resting against the barrier. "hmm?" She glanced up, pushing her hair away from her face. "Well, how'd you get here?" he asked again fixing her with his bright eyes. Kairee straightened up, resting against the barrier gazing out at the sea. "A light, it just appeared in the alley beside me when I was heading home?" "Where did you say you were from?" "I didn't.but Zanarkand." Tidus nearly collapsed that was impossible, his Zanarkand didn't exist.was she some sort of dream too? Kairee sensed his uneasiness continuing on with her story. "I don't think it exists now though, I seen it collapse.or at least I think I did." She sighed softly her eyes now fixed on his boots.  
  
"Oh.well your not far off, Zanarkand doesn't exist anymore" Tidus stated, he wasn't very good at the whole comforting thing, and anyway she would properly lash out at him even if he tried. "Oh." She whispered, she wasn't about to cry in front of him, no way he would probably just laugh. "What about this light?" He placed his arms behind his head nervously, watching her the whole time. "I don't know, I touched it, it exploded and then I was having flashbacks then the next thing I see is Zanarkand being blown to bits and then I ended up back in that wood place."  
  
Tidus listened carefully, he believed her of course. Pretty much the same thing happened to him, only he was transported through a monster, why he would say she had it pretty easy.  
  
"What now then?" Tidus was broken from his thoughts as she inquired, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm not sure.that's why I'm taking you to see Yuna, she'll know something" "Who's Yuna?" "A friend, she lives back in Besaid, where we are off to now" Kairee nodded this was all too much to take in. She did have a simple life but now it just got complicated. She just hoped she could get back home.  
  
"Can I ask what happened to you?" She asked him. Tidus smiled slightly, she sure did ask a lot of questions. He wasn't that bad was he? When he arrived here, well he hoped he wasn't or he would have realised how annoying he was.  
  
"Hmm. when that monster attacked, Sin, I got pushed through some sort of Portal by Auron. I got sent forward 1000 years to help save this place, Spira from Sin. It's a long story of how we managed it but as you can see we did" He grinned, motioning out to the sea and the small village that was in the horizon.  
  
"Of all the people I have to run into though, its you! If you hadn't of gone then." She felt like a broken record. A small voice in the back of her head growled at her, telling her to give the guy a break. He was alright after all, it was probably just his Blitzball image that made him seem.uptight. But he didn't have Blitzball now and he seemed like a good- natured guy.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Your lucky to run into me.you could of ran into a Fiend." Tidus shot back at her, turning back out to the sea.  
  
"Fiend?" Kairee asked again, a confused expression on her face. "Someone who has been killed yet won't accept it, they haven't been sent to the Farplane so they become filled with hatred. Jealous you could say of those living"  
  
Kairee nodded, she'd heard all she needed to know for now or at least she thought she did. "Look, there's Besaid docks, you got everything?" Smiling slightly she answered him as the ship pulled up against the docks.  
  
"The village you called Besaid looked rather large to be honest, well that was until I actually got to the village. You made me travel across the beach and through that trail through the woods. Geez I was shattered enough and I couldn't even rest, Fiends you said.were roaming in the woods either side of us and if I didn't keep up well then you were just going to leave me. Grrr I hated it so much, having to depend on you like that, I needed you when I didn't want to but I had to accept it, and in a way I guess I'm glad" 


End file.
